The Rage: Carrie 2
The Rage: Carrie 2 is a 1999 film directed by Katt Shea from a screenplay by Rafael Moreu. It is a sequel to the 1976 film version of CARRIE. Story Barbara (J. Smith-Cameron) paints her house with blood, to protect her telekinetic daughter Rachel from demons. Barbara is institutionalized. Years later Rachel (Emily Bergl), living with foster parents, talks with her best friend Lisa (Mena Suvari), who has lost her virginity to Eric (Zachery Ty Bryan), a football player. The football players have a game where they sleep with girls and receive points. After Eric rejects her, Lisa commits suicide. School counselor Sue Snell (Amy Irving) talks with Rachel about Lisa; the discussion upsets Rachel and one of Sue's mugs falls. Sue learns that Rachel's mother at the mental institution. There, she learns that Rachel's father, Ralph White, was also the father of her high school classmate, Carrie—another telekinetic teenager whose uncontrolled powers caused a night of terror and death at their prom, years earlier. Rachel discovers she developed photos of Lisa and Eric just before Mark and Jesse (Jason London) arrive. Mark tries bribing Rachel for the photographs, then offers to take her out; she rejects him. Rachel tells Sue and Sheriff Kelton (Clint Jordan) about Lisa and Eric sleeping together, giving Kelton the photograph. Kelton looks into charging Eric with statutory rape. Walter, Rachel's dog, is struck by a car. Rachel flags down Jesse as he drives past, and after taking Walter to an animal hospital, they go for a coffee. Learning that Rachel gave the photograph to Kelton, Mark, Eric and other football players go to her trailer late at night, to harass her on the phone. The boys leave when her foster parents arrive. Sue meets with Rachel. When Sue asks about moving objects with her mind, Rachel screams and a snow globe on Sue's desk shatters. Sue tells Rachel that her father was Carrie's father, which Rachel does not believe. Jesse pursues Rachel, angering Tracy. The night the football players attacked, Jesse and Rachel had a date. Jesse convinces Rachel he was unaware of the attack and Rachel agrees to go out with him. Jesse confronts Mark about the attack and the two fight. Mark plots to humiliate Rachel for what she did to Eric. Mark apologizes to Jesse and offers his parents' cabin so Jesse can spend the night with Rachel. The two share a romantic evening and Rachel loses her virginity. Rachel goes to a football game to watch Jesse. After the game, a football player and his girlfriend tell Rachel that she should go to a party at Mark's with them. Jesse is sidetracked by Tracy, who attempts to seduce him. Rachel is hanging with Jesse's friends when the football players reveal their sex game and claim that Rachel was added to Jesse's list. Mark plays a tape showing Jesse and Rachel having sex, making Rachel believe Jesse never cared for her. Rachel's ability is triggered; she closes the doors of the house and kills most of the partiers. Sue has taken Rachel's mother from the hospital and gone to Mark's house. Sue reaches the door and attempts to peer in just as Rachel throws a fire poker at a boy's head, killing Sue from the other side. Rachel then kills Eric and makes Monica's glasses shatter, blinding her. After she is blinded, Monica accidentally shoots Eric in the groin with the harpoon gun, castrating him before they both die. Rachel hears her mother calling for her, which causes her to be distracted; Mark shoots Rachel with the flare gun. Rachel falls into the pool, causing a sensor to extend the cover. Rachel pulls Mark into the pool, and with the cover now fully extended, uses his spear gun to free herself while he drowns. Rachel's mother believes she is possessed and runs from the house. Rachel prays for help. Jesse and Tracy find the house in flames and their friends dead. When Rachel sees Tracy, she kills her by collapsing the ceiling above her. The tape of them is still playing; when he sees it Jesse tells her he did not know they were taped. Rachel calls him a liar and hits him with the notebook, which opens to the score page. Jesse says he loves her, but she does not believe him until she hears him say it on the tape, realizing he told the truth. When the ceiling collapses over Jesse's head, Rachel pushes him out of the way and is pinned. She tells him she loves him and they share a kiss before his arm catches fire. Jesse tries kissing Rachel again, but she pushes him out of the house before allowing herself to be consumed by the flames, smiling. One year later Jesse is at King's University, sharing his room with Rachel's dog Walter. He has a dream that Rachel enters his room, looking as she did when they made love. They kiss before she shatters into ash. Jesse awakes and looks at himself in the mirror. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Carrie Category:ESP Category:Films